Chocolate Hearts and Showers
by Drea397
Summary: Love between the Heart Throb and the Bad Boy... Slashy! D/S YAOI GOODNESS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 4th story. its about Sodapop and Dally. I don't know why but I like this pair A LOT. I dont want to hear any flames at the end of this if you don't like something about it then don't read it.**  
**I have received alot of falmes just because of my what ever just on with the story.**

**Sodas POV:**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ugh, the suns in my eyes. I dont have to get up today, but I will anyway.I have to go make break feast before Darry gets up.  
I head over to my closet and pick out a black wife beater and head to the bothering to go to the bathroom to take care of the erection threatning to break out of my boxers. I knew their wasn't going to be anyone up yet so why bother getting dressed?  
As soon as I got to the kitchen I went straight to the refrigerator to get some eggs, to make some chocolate cake.I herd the door slam and rushed to the living room to keep who ever it was quiet so they don't wake up Darry. When I got there I saw that it was the gangs bad boy...Dallas Winston.

"Hey Soda,get me some cake would ya?" Dally half orderd me.

"We're out. I was just about to make another when you came in. Do ya mind waiting a few?" I said.

"eh, ya i guess i have still asleep?" I nodded. "I'm going to be in here then better hurry it up in there."

"I'l try, Dal." I started to go back to the kitchen when Dally stoped me.

"oh, and Soda...ya might wanna take care of that lil problem. I might start to think you have the hots for me." Dally said with a smirk.  
I looked down to see that i still had my morning wood. How embarrassing.

"ah, sorry. i didnt expect anyone to be here this early. Il take care of it after I put the cake in the oven." I went back into the kitchen and herd Dally turn the T.V. on. I got out the butter, oil, milk, and eggs and mixed them together. All of your baking pans are dirty, so i had to use our valentine pans. There all shaped like after I poured the batter into the hearts and put it in the oven I went into the living room to find Dally laying on the couch with one arm behind his head and the other across his stomach.

"Im going to go take care of my "problem",while I take a shower." I said and watched him look up at me then his eyes trailed down to my erection that was getting even harder under his gaze. I blushed when he smirked.

"Ya, alright" He turned his head back to the Television.I piratically ran to the bathroom.

I shut the door and started to get undressed when my erection started hurting. I quickly climbed into the shower and started pumping myself.  
My other hand trailed down my chest and tweaked one of my nipples.I pictured one of the most erotic site of my life Dally, on his back and me on his 13" cock. Letting it slip in and out of me. Me riding it like a bitch in heat. I already knew I was gay since I was 13. I went out with Sandy to hide it..but during sex I couldn't get it up. I got on my knees in the shower and brought my free hand behind me to my small hole. I pushed in all 3 and played with my prostate.

"ah...dal...so good..oh..more!"I moaned trying to keep quiet so my secret crush wouldnt hear.I pushed in my pinky and thumb and started to fist I had my fist in i started opening and closing my fist.

"OH...oh god!...nghh..." I new it was coming..and was coming very fast!

"oh! DALLY!" I screamed but covered my mouth to try and muffle it.I stood up and finished my I steped out and grabbed a towel.  
I wrapped it around my waist and went to the kitchen.I quietly went down the hall but stoped when I heard the most amazing sound in my life.

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. I hope you all like the first one. I tried to be kinda obvious with the romance between the welp on with the story.

Soda P.O.V

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh ugh..ngh..More..." Came the voice witch I have come to love very eyes widened when I peaked around the corner and saw my secret crush on his back on the couch with his hand down his baggy jeans.

I went back to the bathroom door then started talking while walking slowly hoping it would give Dallas enough time to get up and put his pants back on I got to the living room Dally was sitting up right,eyes glued to the T.V.,and a pillow in his lap.

"Hey, whens the cake gonna be do-SODA! Put some clothes on!" Dally practically yelled when his eyes saw my towel clad body.  
I frowned,but then smirked when I saw Dally push the pillow harder into his lap then grind his teeth.

"Well I was just 'bout to go check on the cake."I said as I walked seductively into the kitchen. Shaking my hips a little more than was necessary.I could feel his eyes on me,every step I took. I took out a pot holder and knife out to check and see if it was done. It was so I put it on top of the oven to let it cool and I turned off the oven.

"The cakes 'n and get some,Dally"I said while getting out a plate and knife.I herd Dallas grunt and get up from the all of a sudden I saw him place his left hand on the counter and felt him press his chest against my back.I held the plate filled with the chocolate dessert in front of reached his right hand around me and grabbed the plate,Before whispered into my ear:

"Thank you, and you better put on some clothes or else I wont be able to control myself." He chuckled at the end and I could almost hear the smirk that I knew was on his grinded his hips onto my all to willing ass to show just how serious he was...

"Hmmm...Maybe I don't want you to control yourself right never know."I said back and pushed my ass back onto him in a circular was about to say something but pulled away and went to the living room when we herd a bedroom door open and slam came the sound of another door opening and Darrys shout in attempt to get Pone to wake up,then came Ponyboys tired grunt.

I got out the eggs and bread,no always said that:"Cake is fine to have for breakfast,just dont have it with bacon"(quote from the book,one of my personal favorites.I might add)I began to make everyones favorite, Poneyboy's hard fry, Darry's fried with tomato.

After that was done I went into the living room to see that Two-Bit and Poneyboy where watching Mickey Mouse, Steve was cracking a joke 'bout how Pony was just a tag-along. Everyone ignored him. Johnny was talking to his idol, I think Darry was in the shower.

"Hey everyone." I said leaning up aginst the door frame of the kitchen. Everyones eyes traveld up and down my body, it made me feel uneasy. Johnny blushed and looked away. Two-Bit smiled and continued to watch T.V. Pone fallowed his raised an eyebrow, all the while Steve was laughing his ass off. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked him,feeling agitated.

"Dude..Did you get "some" this morning or something?" He answered my question with another question.

"N-NO! Why?" I replied while turning slightly pink, steve started to collapse into a pile of quivering laughter.

"Your still in your towel sunshine! I told you to get some clothes on!" Dally stepped in,still smirking.I blushed and ran past Darry just as he stepped out of the bathroom. I pulled on some clothes, that i found on the floor of my and Pones bedroom. White wife beater,Blue boxers 'color of Dallas's eyes' and a pair of jeans.

When I came back out, Steve was still chuckling and Johnny still wouldn't look me in the eyes 'odd' I thought. We all sat down and started eating and whenever I looked up I saw Dally looking at lil brother noticed and decided to try and make a joke out of it,He glanced at the stove then at me and Dally.

"So, Soda,Bro,Brother,Sibling...You got a girlfriend?" He asked ,Darry,Johnny and I all choked on our milk and beer.  
I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No,Why?" I asked.

"Well, The cake was baked in a heart shaped baking and Dally where the only ones here this morning,hmm maybe you did get "some" this morning." Pony stated just before Steve broke down in laughter once again and Darry yelling "Inappropriate" in the background.

"I,ugh...well..."I stuttered feeling like I was put on the spot even though the question wasnt hard.

"Whats your excuse?" Pony asked smirking.I got angry and yelled across the table:  
"DO THE DISHES NEXT TIME!"  
Ha ha ha ha ha! lol this one took a while the write. I just got my laptop back YAY! Ok i dont care if you send flames...just dont be rude.  
my laptop is broke so i appologize if some words are spelled wrong. The spell check button is not working and for some reason its taking some of the words out of my story. sorrrrrrrryyyyyy!


	3. Chapter 3 Im portant Authors Note!

Alright,I know this will probably have some errors in believe me I'm fixing them! My laptop wont save it right though.I don't know whats happening...I would fix my story,  
save it, then go to my profile and instead of there being corrections there would be words in my last chapter it was supposed to be "Cakes done,Come 'n get some,Dally." But It ended up like...(And I am copy and pasting from my story.)"The cakes 'n and get some,Dally". And then all of you post comments that really like break my say stuff like "Your writing sucks,kid."and "You need to care more about what you write." Also,one of my personal favorites.."I am NEVER reading another one of your stories again.I actually think my eyes are about to fall out of my head." All this bothers me,I don't know how to fix its not just my laptop,I went to my Aunt Elaine's House and used her computer,Still does its my Fan Fiction account...I dont know.I have spent over 2 thousand dollars at Best Buy,and Rent a Center trying to fix this happen to you guys? I dont know...But please take notice that this is not my fault.I cant control this.

Can you all help me?  
Send me a message on here,Face Book,My Space,Yahoo or Meebo.

Face Book-Adrianna Burton (Picture of my lag with a cat tattoo)

My space-Drea-Adrianna Burton

Meebo-Drea397

Thanks for reading my stories even if they are awful right now.  
-Adrianna Burton


	4. Chapter 4

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and go to my profile to get the link.

Go to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 4

If you cant open it or you cant find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

PLZ and THANX!


	5. Chapter 5

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 5

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	6. Chapter 6

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 6

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	7. Chapter 7

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 7

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	8. Chapter 8

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 8

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the storys just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	9. Chapter 9

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Go to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 9

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	10. Chapter 10

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 10

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	11. Chapter 11

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 11

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	12. Chapter 12

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 12

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


	13. Chapter 13

HELLLLOOOOOOO!

If you wanna read the next chappy for

Choc Hearts and Showers:

Then go to my profile for the link and follow the directions on the home page You shouldnt have any problems but if you do then I will E-Mail it to you.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton 


	14. Chapter 14

For the next update to Chocolate Hearts and to: my profile for the link.

Got to News

Search for Chocolate Hearts and Showers Chap 14

If you can open it or you can find it.I will e-mail it to you.

After you read it, come back here and comment on it, on this chapter.

Now you can make a account so everything is easier to gain accsess to.

Oh and dont worry, you dont have to make an account to read the just somthing i thought you all would like.

XOXO -Adrianna Burton


End file.
